1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a wheelchair for handicapped persons. Such wheelchairs comprise a seat, a frame, and in most cases a drive mechanism. Generally this is an electrical-motor drive with battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The previously known wheelchairs have a serious disadvantage. The handicapped person is found at a specific height above the floor when the wheelchair is used. In this position, the handicapped person can, in fact, perform several activities of daily life, for example, opening doors or turning on the television. For other activities, however, the position is unfavorable, since it is too high or too low. If he wishes to plug an electrical plug into a plug socket, then the position can be too high. If he wishes to press the switch in an elevator or to use a normal speaker's podium, then the position can be too low.